


Bells Toll My Past

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the sound of bells</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Toll My Past

The sound of bells echoed throughout the air as Angel flew over the sleepy town of who gave a fuck. She was supposed to meet Mystique at the church's bell tower to help her with her assignment, but it looked like Mystique was late.

Angel landed and slashed a glance at the ringing bell. She gathered her spit in her mouth and shot a ball at the bell, smirking when the outer shell of the bell cracked.

"Young lady, that is a gross display of vandalism."

Angel spun around and saw an old priest stepping out from the shadows. She raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips. "And what are you going to do about it, _human_?"

The priest melted away into the blue shape of Mystique. "There's nothing human about me," Mystique said. "Took you long enough."

Angel scoffed. "I could say the same about you. Why did you need me here? Why are you here pretending to be a priest?"

"Why not?" Mystique trailed her fingers along the rail as she strolled towards Angel. "People say plenty of juicy things when they think they're talking to a priest. Especially when they're admitting they have mutant powers."

"I see, and what would you like from me?"

"These mutants are goodie two shoes. I'm rather hoping you'll be able to help me lure them out. Lure them to the dark side."

Angel chuckled. "Like we did in Seattle? I'm in. Are we playing good cop, bad cop, or am I luring them as a 'friend'?"

"Let's try the latter." Mystique batted her eyes at Angel. "No one can resist you when you put your mind to it."

"Flatterer." Angel held out her arm and Mystique linked her arm with Angel's. "If I'm going to remain in this town, you're going to have to show me the sights. I have gotten far too used to the lap of luxury. Is there coffee here at least?"

"Yes, there's at least two Starbucks here. You won't be denied your coffee." Mystique shape shifted into her familiar form of the blonde haired woman Angel had first met months ago. "Want to lower us onto to the ground so we can head there?"

"Gladly." Angel glanced at the bell and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be here a minute longer." She made certain her hold on Mystique was secure before fluttering her wings to gain lift.

As soon as they landed on the ground and Angel tucked her wings against her back, Mystique laughed and pulled away. "I didn't realize you had an issue with churches."

Angel shrugged a shoulder. "What can I say? They remind of a bad time in my life. It's just filled with people who are all too happy to judge me for who I am and what I did to make a living." She met Mystique's gaze. "What can I say? I'm the type to hold a grudge."

"Understandable. My life hasn't been all sunshine and parties, even while I was living with Charles." Mystique slung her arm around Angel's shoulders. "Come on, I'll treat you to a cup of coffee and whatever pastries they have. I'm craving something sweet and fattening."

Angel grinned. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
